The present invention relates to a machine designed for classifying, cleaning and arranging textile tubes and, more particularly, to a device for removing yarn residue from textile tubes.
Various machines for the classification and arrangement of textile tubes are known for example from Italian patents, Nos. 748,403, 988,521, and 922,333. In these machines, inclined elemental planes are used to obtain the classification necessary. However, this leads to intermingling of clean tubes and tubes holding residues of yarn.
Spanish patent No. 504,516 by the same inventor illustrates a typical unpiling device. When tubes are fed horizontally into an intake section, the tubes themselves may be stacked on top of each other and require separation from each other. An unpiling device is able to unstack the tubes by separating them as the tubes pass between two pairs of rollers.
FIGS. 29, 30 and 31, 32 demonstrate separation or unstacking of the tubes from each other where the narrower end of the tubes is fed first (FIGS. 29, 30) or the wider end of the tubes is fed first (FIGS. 31, 32) into the unpiling device.
The tubes T are fed first between first rollers 290, 270 and urged forward between second rollers 300, 280. Second rollers 300, 280 rotate faster than first rollers 290, 270 so that the first fed tube is urged forward by the rollers 300, 280 at a faster rate than is the tube underneath, which is still being urged forward by rollers 290, 270. Top rollers 290, 300 are free to rotate but are elastically compressed toward bottom rollers 270, 280 respectively to thereby ensure that the tubes are urged forward between each pair of rollers.